


Cupid's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cupid's Love

Bruce comes back and Natasha is keen to start a relationship until Bruce tells her about his true love and why the lullaby worked.


End file.
